


Of Over-Protective Fathers and Scheming Mothers

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Not Your Typical McKirk [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Developing Relationship, F/M, over protective Bones, sad jim, scheming Jocelyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Jim and Joanna became friends--and then some. Also, Jim tells Joanna about his chew-out from Bones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Over-Protective Fathers and Scheming Mothers

Joanna McCoy had never been happier to return to San Francisco. So happy, in fact, that she returned a full two weeks early. Starting school again would be rough at first, but much more preferable than her mom and stepdad's high society life that she was forced to endure over vacation. 

She was not one for vapid gossip and annoying, boring parties. In addition, her mother was constantly trying to set her up with some suave trust fund type. She couldn't really protest much, since she was technically unattached, but she knew how to let them know she really wasn't interested. Oh, yes, all it took was putting on an innocent face and casually discussing what horrible diseases and parasites she was studying and usually the guy was freaked out enough to excuse himself within minutes. Not that they were all bad, she just wasn't interested. 

This long-distance "friendship" with Jim, was far more meaningful to her than the guys she had dated recently. Jim had refused to make anything official because he still believed she deserved someone better and younger than he and he felt it wasn't fair to make a commitment so soon. 

She sighed as she dropped her bags in her dorm room. Jim was such a sweetie, but aggravating sometimes. He may have been right about the second part, but the first was all wrong. Jim really had low self-worth even though to the rest of the world he had too much. Joanna didn't know whether she wanted to shake him, or crush him in a hug. 

The first time she had met him, he was basically skin and bones, recovering from the radiation poisoning he had incurred saving her dad and the Enterprise. She had been thirteen that summer and was quite fascinated with her Dad's headache-inducing best friend. Jim was sad and sick and she made it her goal to make him smile. The McCoy sass worked its wonders, and Jim started to perk up. 

They played countless games of checkers and Scrabble and soon were swapping stories about Bones. Jim liked her sass and spirit, she liked calling him out on the cocky jerk act (she also liked the blue eyes, but that was a secret). When Jim and Leonard left on the five year mission, Leonard wasn't the only one who promised to keep in touch.

Joanna and Jim had kept up the friendship somehow, though communication was sporadic. When she went through the difficult teen years, and things were rocky between her and her parents, he listened to her rants and offered subtle advice on dealing with a stepfather. 

When the Enterprise returned, they eased back into friendly banter they had before, but occasionally she'd catch Jim looking at her  
differently. Yes, she had definitely grown up since the last time they'd seen each other and she was rather pleased that he noticed. The freckles had faded, her figure had rounded out, and her auburn hair was wavy rather than frizzy.

He remained his usual friendly, goofy self around her, obviously not wanting to risk the wrath of Bones. She decided that this was not acceptable and that she would have to ask him out if she wanted anything to happen. Thus the prom date happened.

Jim had swallowed hard when he saw her in the dress, but had been very gentlemanly. As the night went on, they both realized there was serious chemistry going on between them, judging by the way his hand tightened on hers and the way her heart was hammering. 

Finally, Jim spoke up. "Joanna McCoy, do you realize how beautiful you are?"

She blushed furiously at the husky tone.  
Before she could form a coherent response, he went on, "I know this probably really creeps you out, but I've got to tell you, I really like you."

He turned an adorable shade of red at his blurted out admission.

"Why would I have asked you out, Jim, if I thought you were creepy?", she returned archly, secretly happy. "We're both adults and I've been wishing you would say something all winter."

"That transparent, am I?" Kirk grinned sheepishly. 

"Yep. You totally have the heart eyes going on whenever Dad's not around. It's really cute."

"He wouldn't think so", muttered Jim looking slightly nervous. "I don't know how how I'm going to tell my best friend that I want to date his daughter. He'll either laugh at me or call me a pervert." 

"You're not a pervert, Jim. Age differences happen. My Uncle is 12 years older than my aunt, and they get along fine. Besides, Dad always said you never act your age." She smirked.

"A fact of which he often reminds me", sighed Jim. "We've got to keep this on the down low until I can ease him into accepting the possibility. There's a good four year wait ahead of us and who knows what will happen. I've ruined too many relationships by rushing things. I won't let that happen. You mean too much to me." 

She hasn't liked it but had accepted his decision, knowing how important her father's friendship was to him and being secretly touched by his concern for her. So they had said goodbye just over a year ago and corresponded via video message. Then school got really busy, and she didn't have much time to stew. 

Now as a new sophomore, unpacking her bags in the mostly empty room, she looked forward to calling Jim that night. He was always good for a pick me up, and usually hilarious stories about his adventures and her father's endless arguments with Spock. 

But when he appeared on the screen, she sensed at once that something was wrong. There was a guarded, almost wary look in his eyes, along with sadness.

"Jim, what's wrong?", she blurted immediately.

"Hi, Jo", he answered weakly, "it appears your mother sent your father a picture of us at the prom and he blew a gasket."

She covered her eyes and groaned. "Oh, no. I'm so sorry, Jim. How bad was it?"

"Full on McCoy rant bad", he replied, not quite looking at her, "he lit into me like I had stolen your virtue or something. He accused me of betraying his trust."

She could see and hear how those words had hurt Jim terribly. Joanna knew about Jim's rough past, he had admitted to certain things he regretted, but she knew he wasn't that person anymore. So did her dad. He had an unfortunate tendency to be irrational sometimes, especially when he was being protective. 

"Did you tell him the truth?", she asked.

"Of course. The way I was looking at you in the picture, trying to deny it would only make things worse."

Ugh. Why did her mom have to choose that picture to send to dad? Probably to get this very reaction. Jocelyn wasn't happy that her daughter wasn't dating a rich young lawyer by now and had decided to take steps to prevent a less socially acceptable match, by getting her ex angry enough to forbid Jim from seeing her. Joanna was used to her mother's deviousness by now, but she had a few tricks up her own sleeve. 

"Did he forbid you from talking to me?"

"No, but he's recording the sessions and watching them to make sure we're strictly friendly."

"What?" Now Joanna was ticked. It was clear Dad didn't trust her, either. "Does he think I'm going to flash my boobs at you?"

Jim ran his hands down his face. "I think he's more worried that I'll flash something at you." 

Joanna didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "That's ridiculous, Jim. But I've got an idea how to handle Dad. He'll be getting a call from me very soon and I'll make sure his paranoia is settled down. Now, tell me about the latest planet you explored."

Jim complied, waxing enthusiastic over purple-skinned, chihuahua-riding aliens. Joanna laughed until the tears ran down her face.


End file.
